Pipelines are used to transport fuels and other fluid goods between one or more locations. For instance, pipeline transport is often the most economical way to transport large quantities of oil or natural gas over land. A pipeline for transporting fluid goods is constructed to resist ruptures or leaks within the pipeline. However, the pipeline may develop a leak or rupture through which the fluid goods may escape, resulting in a loss of goods and potentially causing further damage to the pipeline if the rupture or leak is not patched or sealed within a reasonable time.
A fluid pipeline may include block valves or block valve stations positioned at intervals (e.g., every 20 to 30 miles) along the pipeline. When a leak is identified within the pipeline, these block valves may be closed to isolate the leak to a particular segment between two block valves. However, the fluid goods within this particular segment, which may be a stretch of pipeline over a long distance, may be lost through the leak before the leak can be patched or sealed. Also, the closed block valves may prevent fluid from being transported through the pipeline until the leak is sealed, perhaps blocking the supply of the fluid goods to one or more locations for a prolonged period of time.